


Two Silly Writers In an Odd Situation

by LittleRoses



Series: A New Oc Series Cause the Other Had Too Many [1]
Category: But it's also Hamilton, Original Work, You'll see - Fandom
Genre: But now we are in it XD, Fluff, Lots of it because you know the story, Multi, Oh My God, Oops, We got trapped in the Never Backed Down timeline, here's our shenanigans in an effort to get out, there will be angst, why am I doing this? XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: Roki and I are trapped in the Never Backed Down timeline and the only way out is to become one with the story.(This will not effect the writings of the actual Never Backed Down, this is just for fuuuun)





	1. Trapped

"What do you mean, "You lost it"?" Sandra asked, voice shaking in nervousness.

"I think that while we were doing... something I dropped the STD-" (Story transportation device) "Sandra... don't freak out or get angry, but I think we might be trapped?"

Sandra blinked, she didn't know what to say as the works sunk in "We're stuck... in a universe... that I created, that we have no control over while we are inside of it?"

Micheal nodded slowly "...yeah..."

Sandra's eye twitched "Oh... okay..." 

"Sandra...?"

A beat.

Sandra began laughing nervously "We're trapped in an alternate version of the Revolutionary time period..." she laughed more "We are going to die."

"I..." Micheal paused "Well.." he paused again "But..." he tried to think of something to say "Yeah, you're right, we're screwed."

Sandra, shaking, grabbed Micheals shoulders "We- We have to find a way out of this! If we can't get out we will be stuck here! What will our families think!?" Sandra began pacing, trying not to hyperventilate or have a panic attack, she froze "Micheal... I think I have an idea."

Micheal tilted his head "And what's that?"

"We have to make it to the end of the story! If we can work ourselves into Hannah and Robyn's lives throughout Never Backed Down/You'll BackDiwn Eventually and whatever else, we will be released from the story! It only makes sense!"

Micheal nodded "But what about the growing old part?"

Sandra thought over it "We'll just have to hope we are reverted back to our regular age."

Micheal glanced around before noticing something "Look!" Sandra followed his gaze to see Hannah entering that bar, where she meets the Hamilsquad.

She smiled, recognizing them "Jack-pot." she looked at Micheal "But first we need time appropriate clothes, follow me, we have a few hours before they leave."

 

==========

 

"Hamilfangirl, another story!?"

"IIIIIIIII'M NOT SORRYYYYYY!"

This'll be fun to write. Again, this will not effect the writing for the remake of Never Backed Down, this is just for fun. :)


	2. That's An Oof

Sandra waved her fan widely "HOW DID WOMAN SURVIVE IN THESE DRESSES BACK THEN? God!" 

Micheal shrugged "I don't know, I also don't understand how someone could have worn... this." he gestured to his own outfit "It's... and odd style."

"We're going to have to wear these for like..." Sandra did the math in her head "Twentyeight years!"

Sandra opened the bar door to see Hannah speaking with everyone for the first time, that cold and uninterested expression she first had.

"Okay..." Micheal paused "Who's speaking to them first-"

Sandra touched her nose "Not it!"

Micheal sighed, casually walking towards the group (aka walking really awkwardly over) "Hey, m' dudes!" all of their eyes were suddenly on him and he laughed nervously "Hi... what's... up?"

Hannah blinked "What's up? Um, the ceiling? The sky...?"

Micheal internally face-palmed, they didn't use slang like that back then "I mean... what are you all doing over here? Could uh, my friend Sandra and I join you?"

Sandra waved at them.

Alexander raised an eyebrow "You two seem to be around fourteen? What on earth makes you wish to spend time with total strangers whom are five years older than you?"

"A-actually!-" Sandra interrupted "Micheal and I- We-We were just... We wanted to ask if... any of you have room for..." she paused "Two _helpless_ orphans in need of a home! We have been wandering the streeets for days! Kicked out of an orphanage on the other side of the river! All because we accidentally spilled ink on our keeper's dress! We are _tired_ and _hungry_! Please help us!" she begged dramatically.

A random person who overheard walked over to them "Oh, I have two extra rooms actual-"

"Shut up." Micheal shoved the man away.

John perked up "I have ssome extra rooms with in my home. I'd love to help two children in need, my parents have been telling me to do something important in their letters. I suppose helping to orphans would count."

Sandra released a breath "Thank you, Mr...?"

"John Laurens."

Both teenagers sat down next to their new "guardian" Sandra leaned over to Micheal, whispering "This must me the plot convenience effect, where there is literally no logic and things just go well with no dramatic reason."

"So..." Hannah leaned over to Sandra to get her attention "You're orphans? Are you siblings?"

Micheal and Sandra looked at eachother, a silent agreement transpiring "Oh yes, we are!" Sandra smiled "Our mother died of... small pox and our father died in a violent protest..." she, quite convincingly, fake cried "We were sent to an orphanage where the owner hated us for some reason..."

"Oh my gosh... that's terrible..." Hannah replied, seeming genuinly sad.

"Well orphans stick together!" Alexander winked "We'll get along just fine."

And so it carried on as the story was meant to, Hannah leaving frantically, everyone being worried, Sandra and Micheal playing along. The good 'ol stuff.

 

==========

 

This will be fun :)


	3. Home

"...hey John? I was wondering..." Sandra started nervously at breakfast the next morning.

"Hm?"

"Have you seen a...erm... strange device lying around anywhere? Like futuristic, nothing you've seen before t-type of th-thing?" Sandra grinned nervously.

John raised an eyebrow "That's an... odd question isn't it? To answer, no, I haven't. You two are strange children, I must admit that. Mind telling me where you came from? I think we should get to know eachother if I'm taking care of your for the time being."

Micheal laughed nervously "We are- we were- we were born in a place known by very few called..." he hesitated "...Reality Island?" 

John gave Micheal a look, you know, that type of look where you know they are extremely suspicious and are trying to pry the truth from you "Uh huh..."

Sandra stood "I-it's true! Mr. Laurens. It's very f-far away, and me immigrated here... b-but our parents died on the trip..." she trailed off, remembering the story they told at the bar "...crap."

John nodded "Mhm, you are lying, aren't you? You know what, I get it. Personal thing later. Let's try to grow close first." he stood "Get ready, I have an idea."

==========

 

John will be taking up a role of older brother figure in this story, cause why not? Need some form of adult supervision :) Sorry it's short, but I've been a little busy lately. Next chapter will be longer! :)

Question! Roki, do you have any ideas for this story? I'd love to know some of the shenanigans you think we'd end up in if this were somehow actually physically possible. XD

Mind the fact we are fourteen in this, Idk what your age is and I'm not going to say if I am fourteen or not, so just pretend that in this universe where this all happened you're fourteen if you aren't and that you know if I am.


	4. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping, Robyn, fun.

Micheal and Sandra blinked at the large square full of shops and restaurants and other things. Along with them there were hundreds of people walking around with their things.

Sandra turned around towards John "Uh, John? Where are we going?"

"We are going to get the two of you some better clothes." John began walking, forcing the two to follow "I am going to buy you some lovely dresses, Sandra. And Micheal, I will find you the finest coats around!"

"So even more uncomfortable." Sandra said under her breath.

Micheal, who overheard, laughed "Seriously, who came up with this fashion? I-" he couldn't finish his sentence as he slammed into a taller man. Both fell to the ground, vegetable, flour and water everywhere. Micheal blinked, trying to clear up his vision, he saw Sandra covering her mouth with shock, staring at the man he had run into, he looked over "Robyn?!"

Robyn was taken aback "How do you know my name!?"

Sandra was quick with a reply "Robin! He probably called you... Robin because of that Robin feather ticked in your coat!" she pointed to said feather "What a coincidence, huh? Wh-where did you get that...?"

Robyn looked down at it "...I collect them. I found it earlier."

Micheal nodded "Yeah. That is what I meant, I apologize for frightening you in any way..."

Robyn stood and Sandra also helped Micheal up, John was soon there "What happened, one moment you were behind me and the next-" he noticed the mess "Oh. Oh! I apologize sir. I am beginning to realize how clumsy these two are..."

Robyn brushed himself off "It's fine, I'll just have to clean this up."

John nodded "Let us go you two, we must continue our quest for clothing."

 

===========

 

Sorry it's short again ;-; 


	5. Meeting Lillian

Sandra woke up very suddenly, it was a loud slamming sound, like something large fell over. She snuck down the stairs and peeked around the corner to see Micheal on the floor, a whole bunch of books on top of him and a book shelf that had landed inches away "What happened here?"

Micheal let out an annoyed sigh "The book was too high..."

Sandra laughed "Pfft, too high? You're supposed to be the taller one here."

"Ha ha..." Micheal responded sarcastically.

Sandra finished her trip down the stairs, looking around "Where is John...? You'd think that he would have come down here to see what was wrong..."

Micheal stood ,brushing himself off "He left to go to the bar with the rest of the 'Hamilsquad'. To discuss urgent matters. You and I both know what that is. Even in these days they tried to shelter us."

Sandra shook her head "It's weird, all of this. Yes, I wrote the story, but now that I'm living it it just feels so... odd."

"Tell me about it. Seeing Robyn... touching him. It's so surreal." he smiled "I think that maybe it was a good thin. We get an adventure and a chance to make our stories better. Because now we'll get to learn what our characters are like on their own!"

Sandra thought about it for a moment "You're correct. The only problem is that... We might not make it out alive."

Micheal nodded "I know that that is over our heads... trust me, I know. I just oddly trust that we'll be alright. We're creating a story of our own. Practically main characters. And you know that main character effect, they are most likely to turn out alright."

Sandra nodded "Okay, you're right. We'll be fine."

~~~

 

John came back later that day. With the squad and a woman Sandra recognized almost immediately "Lillian..." she said under here breath, internally glaring.

"Oh, and who is this handsome young man and beautiful young woman?" Lillian asked, in that overly kind yet still somehow convincing voice.

Sandra curtsied a little awkwardly "I, uh, I am Sandra..."

Micheal did an also awkward small bow "I am Micheal..." he said through his teeth, knowing full well of Lillian's true nature.

Lillian tilted her head "Is something wrong... Micheal? You seem a bit tense?"

"Oh no... I'm just fine." Micheal responded " _Thank you...._ For the concern...."

Lillian nodded, giving a smile that made Micheals blood boil "I hope that we can get along, I feel as though we'll all be great friends in the end..." 

"Oh ho ho..." Micheal said under his breath.

John decided to speak up "Sandra, Micheal, go upstairs please, we have to talk about more important things."

 

========== 

 

Another chapter! Woo hoo! I hope you enjoyed.


	6. A little Salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra and Micheal discuss things.

Sandra sat on her bed with an annoyed sigh "Well this is just _peachy_! Isn't it?"

Micheal nodded "Peachy as all living hell."

Sandra chucked a book across the room "'More important matters!'" she mocked "We aren't freaking  _five year olds_ _!_ Are we? Yeesh, you wouldn't think a girl would get so angry at her own universe."

Micheal leaned against the wall, a little amused "It's so funny when you get fired up."

"And why's that!?"

"You're usually calm and quiet, and introverted. But when you get really fired up about something." he chuckled "It's a danger zone."

"Micheal."

"Hm?"

"If you don't stop laughing right now, I am going to punch you." Sandra sounded a little _too_ serious.

"Okay... so... do we even have a plan?" Micheal asked, looking out the window and onto the street "I mean, we're about to get into all the crazy stuff, are we even ready?"

Sandra shook her head "No, we don't. And, I don't know if I am. All of this isn't exactly how I imagined my Wednesday going."

Micheal sighed "Me neither Sandra, me neither."

~~~

The next day was gloomy and rainy,  perfect setting for the two teenager's moods. Sandra decided to go out for a stroll in the rain, to try to lighten up her mood since she enjoyed taking walks in the rain.

Along the way she found a brown leather book on the ground. Opening it up, she found blank pages. A journal, she realized. She figured that maybe recording their adventures could help her, you know, not go insane from the extreme pressure of not dying in a world that doesn't really exist.

 

==========

 

It's short, it's terrible, I hope you enjoyed. 

Also, I had a really weird dream about some school people go to before entering the secret agency in the secret agents au Andre Robyn sang Waving Through a Window from Dear Evan Hansen and basically almost had a mental break down before being distracted from his thoughts by Hannah and I have no idea why. It was weird. It didn’t even explain the mental breakdown thing. XD Maybe I should write a story about this spy academy.


End file.
